Pushing the Limit
by Gummy Bear Revolution
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Hikaru have always known pain in their lives.  Sooner or later, everyone cracks under pressure, the only question is when.  Yaoi, OOCness, child abuse, rape, gore.  KibaOC, NejiSasuke.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, just to clear a couple things up, this is my first fanfic so, please, send constructive criticism. None of the annoying, unhelpful blabber of lazy-ass buttwipes. This story contains YAOI and just so happens to be one of my favourite topics, so don't diss the amazing. My OC was styled after Haku; he's feminine, but isn't as powerful (in his own way….more on that later). This story takes place before the Chunin Exams (before Orochimaru's paedophilia and whatnot) so don't get confused too much.

I hope you enjoy !!!!!!

(Chapter 1)

Two figures lurked in the shadowy foliage of the forest. Four eyes scanned the area as they silently lurked towards the target. Crouching down, they prepared to launch at the target. They can't mess this up…

"SASUKE!!"

Ino and Sakura jumped onto their victim, both oblivious of the hate-waves radiating off of his form. Sasuke winced from both annoyance and pain. _This is probably why I should stop walking alone_ he thought as he proceeded to unceremoniously push the two girls off and away. Dusting imaginary dirt of his shirt (he's a neat freak ), Sasuke glared at his "fan girls", putting as much deadly intent into his eyes.

"What do you want?" _I need to be somewhere_ he added. Peeking at the girls from behind his bangs, he grimaced at seeing their happy, unchanged faces staring back. Ino looked back in what was supposed to be a seductive smile before answering.

"Well, I bought two tickets to the Last Of Our Kind concert tonight and I,"

"YOU bought tickets too?! You said it was a dinner-date!" Sakura interrupted.

"Ha. You fall for that trick too easily Bill-Board Brow." Ino replied coolly, "LOOK is so hot now, like I'd let you take Sasuke to the most awesome band concert. Anyways, like I was saying, would you,"

"Oh, no you don't Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted as she tackled her enemy to the ground, effectively tearing said enemy's sleeve in the process, "_I_ bought the LOOK tickets first, and _I_ am going to be going with Sasuke tonight. NOT YOU!"

"You stuck up bitch! Look at what you did to my shirt! Now you're going to get it Forehead Girl!" Ino spat as both girls went on, exchanging punches and scratches.

Sighing, Sasuke turned away from the clearing and the commotion, towards the city. _I hope I'm not too late_ he mused. Just as he was leaving, he heard one statement from the girls, probably the only thing that struck a nerve that they had ever imagined to say.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

Ino and Sakura turned toward the object of their affection with curious eyes. Everyone in Konoha knew of their rivalry, of course they hated each other. Stopping their assault temporarily, they craned their necks so they could hear what Sasuke was whispering.

"You don't even know what 'hate' truly means. Your pathetic dislike for each other is but an annoyance, an insult to those who truly suffer. Stop wasting my time with your worthless lives and find something else to occupy yourselves."

Walking casually along the road to the centre of the village, his outlook was polar opposites with his internal feelings. He was furious. _Ha. They think they 'hate' each other. I have seen and experienced hate… those two pathetic, worthless excuses of life._ Kicking a rock from the road, he launched into a run. Skirting along the outside of the city, Sasuke came upon a hill. Their hill. Smiling to himself, he slowed down as he came upon the people already waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Kiba whined as he pulled him into a man-hug, "we were going to leave without you."

Sasuke smiled apologetically. If it wasn't weird enough to see the ice-prince smiling twice in the same minute, seeing Kiba and Sasuke hugging would've given them a heart attack. No one knew of their friendship. No one could. Turning to the other figure, he blushed before allowing the other to pull him into a hug.

"Hey babe." Neji whispered to his boyfriend before giving him a peck on the lips. If someone was watching, they probably would've died on the spot. Sasuke's and Neji's relationship was secret. For everyone's sake, none other than those who already knew could know.

Smiling (heart attack), Sasuke untangled himself from Neji's embrace before turning to both men. "So are we going to go to the concert or what?" he said before taking out a roll of black bandages, "we can't refund tickets."

Smirking, Neji pulled out a duffle bag that was resting on the branches of the tree as Kiba pulled out his bass and a guitar from the secret compartment in the bark before throwing the guitar to Sasuke. Neji gulped down a bottle of water that he kept with him at all times, prepping himself and testing his vocal chords. This was another one of their secrets. They had a band. And their band had a performance tonight.

Teenagers silently crept through the woods surrounding Konoha. All were whispering excitedly to each other, it wasn't everyday that someone could go to a concert. A Last Of Our Kind concert none-the-less! Coming upon a large, aged building in the middle of the clearing, they silently gave their tickets to the bouncers up front.

The sight of the old building hid the secret life that was raging on within. Teenagers were screaming as they awaited their favourite band to come on stage. The Jounin Exam arena was the perfect place to hold such events, barely anyone came out here and there was enough room to accommodate a lot of people. Everyone was standing on trees, rocks, anywhere where they can easily see the stage and the occupants that were soon to be on it. A wave of excitement was filing the room as the lights slowly dimmed, leaving a spotlight on the stage.

"Hey people!" A voice thundered, seemingly from everywhere. Everyone as they recognized the voice of the lead singer of LOOK. Suddenly, smoke bombs erupted on the stage, shielding it from view. As the smoke cleared away, three figures stood in their respective places. There was a singer, guitarist and bassist alongside a drummer who was placed in the background.

Neji smirked and glanced at the crowd from behind his thin blindfold. It allowed him to see, but masked his identity at the same time. The screaming got louder as the audience slowly started to see their idols clearly. Checking to his left, Neji saw Kiba licking his teeth, causing a girl to become woozy. Bandages covered his face save his mouth and eyes, covering his tattoos. Sasuke looked at the crowd in his usual mask of annoyance through his right eye, the only part that wasn't covered wit the black bandages. They all wore black hoodies and black cargo shorts with chains criss-crossing over their forms. Thankfully, the hoods covered their foreheads, along with one member's cursed tattoo. Smiling one more time at the audience, Neji cleared his throat.

"So, who here wants to hear some music?!" He shouted into the microphone, loud screams was his only response. Glancing at his band members, he signalled the drummer to start.

This was going to be a long night.

A/N There's my first chapter EVER!! Please, please review and tell me what to do better. Trust me, the plot is going to thicken real soon, so don't lose hope in my yet!

And sorry if the chapter is too short

Review!!!!!!!!

(Chapter 2) preview:

_Kiba swallowed hard as he reached a shaky hand to the door knob of his house. As he cracked open the door, a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, tugging him in quickly._

"_Where were you boy?!" his attacker yelled as he punched the younger form in the stomach, "You were supposed to be home hours ago you slut!"_

_Looking up weakly, Kiba locked his dead eyes with the other figure, wiping a blood drop from the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry dad."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright, I was very surprised by the feedback, but thanks to all the people who reviewed, it really made my day 3. I'm sorry if it took too long to update, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so I'm combining chapter-ideas in to mega chapters. I hope it works. And just to tell you, I'm going to focus on alternating characters per chapter, so there's a universal view (that and I don't like writing POV).

A special thanks to the following people for reviewing!!

Sarathine

Galerian57

Dragon77

HyuugaNejilover

Tyra

And now, onto the story

(Chapter 2)

Teenagers chattered amongst themselves with ill-hid excitement as they excited the arena, sweating and rasping. Most of them ran away from the clearing, obviously trying to get home on time before anyone found out they snuck out. Somewhere in the crowd, a large group of genin were talking animatedly to each other, their words overlapping each other's in their frenzied excitement.

"Did you guys see when Shinzo licked his teeth at me?! I almost died!" Hinata squealed. Ever since she became friends with Sakura, Tenten and Ino, gone was the shy, timid girl and hello to the loud-mouthed, hyper teenager. All the girls wore black mini-skirts, boots and tank tops; wether to stay cool in the warm summer air or fire up hormonal teenagers we'll never know. Side-glancing at her friend, Tenten grunted slightly, showing her disapproval.

"I dunno…He's just the bassist. If you want a real man, go for Jigoku. Everyone knows the lead singer gets more media attention."

"Please Ten-chan! Itami is the cutest thing ever!" Sakura sighed dreamily, earning an envious punch on the shoulder by her rival (no guesses).

"How do you know how he looks like? All you ever see is his eye." Lee piped in. Shaking their heads, the girls walked faster away from their group, leaving the boys to deal with each other.

"What's their problem?" Naruto harrumphed, clearly annoyed by the girls' lack of sensibility (clueless, clueless Naru-chan).

"Tcch, Girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru answered as Shino walked silently alongside him. Lee shrugged his shoulders quietly, Chouji snacking on his barbeque flavoured chips not so quietly. Sighing, Naruto averted his attention to the dispersing mob that surrounded them. People were walking off the road now and then and into the woods. Soon, only their group was left walking to the heart of the city and to their usual place, Ichiraku's. Noisily filling up the seats of the small Ramen shop, no one noticed the shadows lurking past them, nor the quiet chuckle escaping from their lips.

"Dobe."

Leaping swiftly from roof to roof, Kiba attempted to keep up with his companions, the geniuses. A sack of money clutched in one hand, he steadily unrolled the bandages covering his face, along with passing the band's trademark hoodie to Sasuke. Glancing ahead to their leader, Kiba couldn't help but let out a sigh. Neji was their protector, their guardian. Without him, he couldn't imagine taking care of the rest his 'family'. Hearing the muffled sigh, Sasuke looked over to his friend, curiousity in his now uncovered eyes.

"You ok Kiba?" He asked in his rare, worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm just…apprehensive. That's all."

Giving him an incredulous look, Sasuke allowed Kiba to run ahead of him before catching up with Neji as well. Sneaking a glance at his lover, Sasuke landed gracefully in front of the hospital, holding the door open for his friends.

Hurriedly, Kiba strode into the familiar lobby and up the stairs to the fourth floor, the "Special Needs" ward. Mumbling on how the person they were visiting wasn't 'special' in that way, he skipped steps until he got to the landing before sprinting into the hallway. Going into the first door to his left, he sat on the chair next to the bed, gazing at the person in front of him.

The room was small, only being occupied by a small bed, table, three chairs and a tacky painting of the hospital. The walls were a sickly beige color, as were the chairs and rug. An aroma of disinfectant wafted around the room and, with his powerful sense of smell, was an overpowering stench that threatened to rip his nose off with a herring (Spamalot rocks!) With a tiny stir, the figure in the bed woke up, blinking his eyes before smiling at his intruder.

"Hey Kiba!" the boy in the bed smiled up at said person before pulling him into a hug, "how was the concert?"

"The crowd loved the songs you wrote. And of course, _I_ made it even better, but…" Kiba said in a playful manner, earning a soft punch from the petite teen.

'_Hikaru'_ Kiba thought wearily. Hikaru Seishin was the last member of their 'family', aside from Neji and Sasuke. He had long, silky, waist-length black hair which was tied in a high ponytail (think Ino's hair). Two (strands?) of hair framed his flawless, pale face, accentuating his onyx colored eyes. With a soft click, the door opened again, allowing two more people to fill the small room.

"Hey Hika-chan," Neji sighed, "We just finished paying the bill for the treatment, the doctor said you could be out in three days tops." He was obviously exhausted from the long day of training, rocking out, and the apprehension of what was to come. Making room for his boyfriend (the room is _small_), Neji side-stepped into the other chair, plopping down in an ungraceful manner.

"How are things, Hika-chan?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the bed before swiftly bringing the smaller boy into his arms, without causing too much discomfort.

"Could've been better," _everything could be better_ Hikaru added before giving everyone another one of his warming smiles.

Kiba couldn't help but smile back. The thing about Hikaru, everything seemed to be alright whenever all four of them were together, especially when they were all able to smile together, as if everything was okay.

Reality couldn't be so different.

Gazing back at the scene before him, Neji let a small smile grace his face as well. It was moment like these he forgot that his, no, their lives were shit. Grimacing slightly when his eyes laid upon the long scar that ran from Hikaru's neck to collarbone, Neji stared back at his lover. Sasuke. _He and Hikaru could've been twins. _ He mused silently.

Well, they were cousins.

That's right. Sasuke had another family member, however, Hikaru had no Uchiha blood in him. Thank god for that. If he had some, he too would've been killed a long time ago, _by that mass-murdering bastard _Neji growled. No, Sasuke's and Hikaru's mothers were sisters. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, was the elder sister by three years to Ritsuko, Hikaru's mother who was also killed in the Uchiha Massacre. However, Yoru Seishin, Hikaru's father, didn't feel the "responsibility" of taking in another child rested on him, even though said child was his nephew. So Sasuke was to live alone in the grand Uchiha estate. Not only that, but Seishin-san denied the need to purchase medial insurance for his youngest son, saying that "only the strong should survive." Bastard.

Glancing at the clock on the small table, Sasuke sighed. "It's 10:30 already," he grunted, "sorry Hika-chan. We have to go now before our teachers come around for the curfew check."

"Nah, it's ok," Hikaru replied in his usual, happy manner, "Visiting hours are almost over anyways. The nurses should be coming in any second now to kick your fat arses to the curve." Earning a few chuckles from his companions, they all filed out before one quickly came back in.

"Kiba…" Hikaru whispered. Said person lay down next to him before throwing his arm over the smaller teen of their age.

"I'm not going until you fall asleep," Kiba warned before cuddling the teen closer to him, "I don't want your nightmares to come back and cause another relapse."

"But your dad…" Hikaru argued before halting as the body next to his tensed up considerably. Sighing in defeat, he turned around so his face was centimetres from the other's chest before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Kiba forced his muscles to relax. He would have to deal with his 'dad' later, but for now the only thing important was Hikaru, the 'family's youngest. It was hard to believe the boy was only four months younger than himself. Stroking said boy's hair in a comforting manner, Kiba gazed out the window and at the full moon which shown down upon them. _A full moon…There's going to be mad people tonight_ he mused, chuckling darkly, _too true…_

Hearing the steady breaths coming from Hikaru, Kiba carefully crept out of the bed and room before running as fast as his aching muscles could stand.

He had to get home. Now.

Skidding to a halt outside his home, Kiba glared at the figure sitting on the bench outside, smoking.

"Hana" he said curtly before walking past his older sister. Hana chuckled, bemused at his formality. Taking another drag of her cigarette, she walked out of the compound.

"He's been expecting you."

Kiba froze. _He was supposed to be asleep_ he thought fearfully before taking another step in front of him. Smirking at her handiwork, Hana resumed her pace towards the gate and into the city, uncaring of what was to befall her younger brother.

Kiba swallowed hard as he reached a shaky hand to the door knob of his house. As he cracked open the door, a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, tugging him in quickly.

"Where were you boy?!" his attacker yelled as he punched the younger form in the stomach, "You were supposed to be home hours ago you slut!" Looking up weakly, Kiba locked his dead eyes with the other figure, wiping a blood drop from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Sorry my ass" he replied before kneeing Kiba in the stomach. Kiba gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. Reaching a desperate hand behind him, he held onto the railing of the stairs. Okami Inuzuka (Kiba's 'dad') roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the floor before taking a swig from his nearby beer bottle. Okami drained the contents, surprising him slightly. He could've sworn there was more in there. Glaring back at his son, Okami smashed the bottle against Kiba's head before letting his body drop to the floor.

"You worthless piece of shit! Don't ever be late again or else you ain't coming back, understood?!" He snarled ghastly before turning around, eyeing the sparsely decorated living room before shouting.

"Woman! Where the hell is my beer?!"

"Coming!" A meek voice replied before making the user appear in the doorway. Tsume Inuzuka sneaked a fearful glance at her son before handing a beer bottle to her husband. Sighing in contentment, said husband relaxed on the overused couch, drowning himself once again in his beloved alcohol.

Picking up her son gently, Tsume rushed out and up the stairs and into Kiba's small room. Shooing Akamaru away from the bed, she laid Kiba down gently before tending to the cut on his head. Being absorbed in her task, she never noticed her son's stirring until he spoke to her.

"Mom," Kiba said weakly, "just file for a divorce already. It's obvious you guys aren't going through a 'stage' like you say." Biting her lip, Tsume looked sadly down at her son.

"I can't honey. I need him," she began before Kiba glared sharply at her.

"Well he sure as hell doesn't need you! Or is it just for the money?" He replied, "And why doesn't that mother fucker hit Hana?! Why is it only me?!" Shaking with fury he opened his mouth to continue his rant before another voice from downstairs broke their argument.

"Woman! Finish with the brat already and get your ass down here! Where's my beer?! Where is my fuckin' beer?!"

"Coming!" Tsume replied before rushing out of the room. Growling in fury, Kiba snarled at her retreating figure before flopping back into the cushions. Akamaru, aware of his owner's anger, cautiously crawled next to him before licking his face in a comforting manner. Patting his companion's head softly, Kiba let a silent tear escape from the corner of his eye.

_Why the hell does she put up with that bastard? Why do I get treated like another, no, worse than one of the dogs and Hana is the 'princess' of the family? What have I done wrong? Why doesn't mom stick up for me?! That bitch- no. I love her… right?_

"I love you mom…"

Nodding his head in approval, Kiba turned to his side, closing his eyes in his attempt to sleep through the throbbing pain. Before sleep could poses him, one more thought raced through his mind, so quickly that it vanished as fast as it came. But he could still remember it, and it would plague his mind for many days.

_Me saying that I love you mom…Why does that sound so fake?_

A/N Whew…end of chapter 2! And 5/6 pages too…Sorry again if a week is too long a time for an update. I am trying to make chapters longer, but I don't want to rush through everything. Tell me what you think of the length and content, I could use some advice

Review people!!!!

And here's a preview for the next chappie.

Oh yes…Don't think that Kiba is the only one going through pain…

(Chapter 3) preview:

_Drunken men filled the room, some familiar, some strangers. A hand grasped his shoulder before forcing him to kneel in front of the person he loathed. Said person chuckled, everyone else burst into laughter._

"_Everyone make their bets?"_

_Neji grimaced as all the men nodded, throwing blood-money to his feet before the dominating figure above him bent down until he was face to face with the teen. Glaring at the person, Neji snarled one last time before it would hurt too much to say anything at all._

"_I hate you uncle."_

And no, it ain't time for the rape scene yet (sorry if it seems that way!) But it is going to be very sad, just thinking about it is making me angry at the Main Family. Tah!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am really sorry for the slow update. My internet has been going haywire… On the plus side, this is going to be the longest chapter yet, so hope you guys enjoy it!

And I'm not sure if I can update a lot since its PSAT season. Aside from that, if I don't update in the span of three weeks, someone has to send me a hate mail to get me motivated. I'm planning on putting some songs in the future chapters, so if you think that's a bad idea, tell me! I need feedback!

And thank you to the following reviewers:

Dragon 77

HyuugaNejilover

nellie330

Tyra

palinana

OfBloodandTears

Yuki-Shinra-Lu

PRECIOUSCUTIEPIE

UchihaLuvr

Sarathine: Yeah… sorry about that...I guess I forgot to put down what the names mean. Tsume is self-conscious about herself because... Well, you'll have to wait.

And here's a little information to clear up some stuff:

Itami – Pain

Jigoku – Hell

Shinzo – Heart

And on with the chapter!!!!!

------

(Chapter 3)

The Hyuuga compound was eerily quiet. It was past curfew, and those who broke this rule were to answer to the Head of the family; something no one ever wanted to experience. A certain Hyuuga, however, was risking this chance. Gliding swiftly towards across the courtyard, the figure opened the gate quietly before sprinting away from the house, hoping no one was witness to the crime.

Neji chuckled as he watched his younger cousin run towards the city, no doubt to be with Naruto. He had seen this occurrence happen one to many times, but still found it hilarious that no one would blab on her to her father.

Maybe it's because he wouldn't believe them. They were, after all, branch members.

The prejudice that existed behind closed doors was extreme, almost to the extent of disgust. The Main family were pampered, always to be respected by the Branch members and to be protected with the lives of those who were 'beneath' them. And in return, the Branch family got to be looked down upon have to protect their 'honourable Head' with their lives, and to be cursed with the hellish mark emblazoned upon their foreheads.

Neji scowled, rubbing his own mark through the bandages which hid the disgusting seal. The seal which many members of the Hyuuga clan must be burdened with in order to make the Main family feel superior to the rest of the family; their _blood_ family. Sighing in defeat, Neji reclined into his bed, pondering the existence of such prejudice when there was a loud crash and an angry cousin at his door. Turning his head to Hanabi in recognition, Neji eyed his youngest cousing lazily before speaking.

"And how may I help you, Hanabi-chan?"

"Don't give me that crap! It's Hanabi-sama to you!" She screamed back. A smirk wound it's way up to her lips as she leant against the doorway,

"I can call my daddy, and then you'll be sorry"

"Yes, but are you not the second born child? You shall become a Branch House member whether you're 'daddy' can say so or not." Neji replied. Being careful to hide his triumphant smile, he watched as Hanabi went from smug to seething in the span of three seconds.

"Hinata has become stronger, more confident now hasn't she? I overheard Uncle saying this to the council. They agree, Hanabi-_chan_. Your days of being pampered are coming to an end, so please accept your fate in a dignified manner. The Branch House is made of the strongest members of the Hyuuga family. A spoiled brat would lessen our reputation."

By the expression on her face, Hanabi wasn't informed of her sister's progress. The usual smug look that adorned her face was replaced by fear, a fear of becoming what she was meant to be. Pushing the picture frame from the night stand, Hanabi rushed out of the room and down the hall, probably going to ask for some answers. Shaking his head at her childish antics, Neji picked up the fallen picture before smiling at the people inside. A four year old Neji was sitting at a small picnic table next to three year olds Sasuke, Kiba and Hikaru.

If only life was as simple as it was back then.

A quiet knock from the door stirred him out of his memories as another Branch House member peeked in, obviously on orders from the Main Family.

"Hiashi-sama has summoned you." She said meekly before shutting the door and walking off. Neji froze. _Not tonight, not tonight, not tonight_ he panicked as he shakily placed the picture back onto the night stand. Turning to the door, he took in a deep breath before opening it and turning towards the Main House.

The prejudice in the family is extreme, almost to the point of disgust. But it is a mutual disgust all the same.

The calm serenity of the Branch House quickly turned to the loud, messy ambiance of the Main House. The hallway floor was damp from wet shoes carelessly walking upon the delicate wood. But it was the _branch_ house that cleaned. Why should the main family undertake such _trivial_ chores? Neji growled at the offhanded power that Hiashi Hyuuga had over his family. Over him.

He stopped in front of the doors to the main room. Drunken laughter could be heard from the inside through the paper doors, almost as if they were talking through speaker phones. Taking another deep breath, Neji walked through the doors and stood in the middle of the room, drawing the occupants' attention.

Drunken men filled the room, some familiar, some strangers. A hand grasped his shoulder before forcing him to kneel in front of the person he loathed. Said person chuckled, everyone else burst into laughter.

"Everyone make their bets?"

Neji grimaced as all the men nodded, throwing blood-money to his feet before the dominating figure above him bent down until he was face to face with the teen. Glaring at the person, Neji snarled one last time before it would hurt too much to say anything at all.

"I hate you uncle."

"My, my! Now that isn't a way to talk to your superiors," a man near the back said, "why, my child already knows what to do in these situations: suck it up and take it like a man!"

"Shut up Inuzuka!" Neji growled before a resounding slap struck his face. Glaring down at his nephew, Hiashi moved his hands swiftly into a series of hand symbols.

"After all these meetings, I would expect you to know better," he muttered before creating the final hand symbol, "Cursed Seal: Caged Bird!" (Anyone else know what they say?)

Neji let out a muffled scream. The searing pain sent shockwaves from his head to toes, a thousand needles stabbing him without a wound to bear evidence. All sound was blocked out as he pushed back the urge to fall unconscious. From what he could see, the drunkards were throwing more money at him, mouthing words he couldn't comprehend. After what seemed like hours, Neji allowed a small scream to escape his throat before blacking out entirely.

Lazily checking his timer, Hiashi allowed the other nervous Branch House members to daintily pick up their relative before swiftly scurrying out of the room, bringing the unconscious boy to the built-in medical room.

"Five minutes, thirty-six seconds!" He bellowed as a couple men threw their hands up in a drunken excitement before grabbing the pile of money in the middle of the room. Taking a final swig of his own sake, Hiashi swung the timer around his finger, pondering lightly of his position in his family.

_So there is a use for the Branch House…_

------

Sasuke glanced nervously about his spacious room, checking under his bed and in his closet for anything. A stream of sweat found its way down his face as he searched through his closet frantically, almost as if he was digging. Shakily sighing, he turned around and locked the windows and door.

Maybe nothing would happen tonight.

Silently climbing into his bed, Sauke sleepily closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a restless nightmare. He was once again in the Mangekyou world, witnessing the death of his family. Yet this time, he didn't flinch. He watched with dead eyes as his brother slaughtered his relatives, only blinking when Itachi slit the throats of his parents. He had become dead himself from witnessing death so many times at a young age.

Suddenly, the scenery changed into a blank space, only occupied with the picture of his brother. Feeling a slight pang of hatred race through his veins, Sasuke clenched his fists as he eyed his aniki slowly. Itachi, in response to his brother's antics, strolled up to his brother before leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"Wake up little one."

Sasuke opened his eyes in fear. That whisper seemed so real, so near by, so _close_. A movement to his right shook him out of his reverie as his eyes locked with those of his demon.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered calmly before breaking into silent hysterics, "no… please… not tonight."

"Shh…" Was his only reply as Itachi sat on the bed and gently petted the object of his affection. The guards in front of the gates of Konoha were always asleep at midnight. This just added more evidence that the village couldn't offer anything to its inhabitants, especially from S-ranked nins. In fact, the hardest part was picking the locks of his brother's windows. Said brother began to cry silently from fear as Itachi continued to pet his hair, hair that was so like his own. Sasuke shook as Itachi slowly leaned in and kisses his brother on the lips. He wasn't shaking from fear, no, but from the appearance of his aniki.

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

The taste of the kiss was mixed with the dreaded red substance. Itachi's cloak was bathed in blood, dripping the liquid onto the white sheets. Finally noticing the scared look in his brother's eyes, Itachi pulled away from the kiss smiling madly before replying to the silent question he was being asked.

"A couple of guards were awake tonight, and I just had to see you," he whispered, "and no one will miss them, not like how I miss you."

"You look just like me," he continued, "same hair, same eyes, same skin; you're just like me… I guess that makes me a narcissist now doesn't it?"

Sliding a blood soaked hand down the sheets, Itachi grabbed his brothers pants before yanking them down and away. Sasuke gagged at the feeling of fresh, warm blood oozing across his pale skin. His heart beat faster as a finger prodded against his entrance, lubricated with foreign blood. Aside from the STD risk and unseemliness of the action, Sasuke cried harder as he shook with nervousness.

Pulling off his own pants, Itachi peeled the covers back slowly from his brother's lithe frame and withdrew his finger, smothering more blood across the bed. Leaning down to give a small kiss of affection, Itachi thrust into the poorly prepared hole of his brother, earning a muffled scream. Biting down on his brother's tongue, Itachi thrust in again, fuelled with the taste of his brother's blood. Said brother let out a muffled cry as tears steadily streamed down his face, mixing with the trail of blood that was escaping from the corner of his mouth.

From having so many encounters like this, you'd think he'd be used to it.

After what seemed like decades of crying, screaming, and begging, Itachi moaned loudly, signalling his release. Slumping down, he gently pulled out of his brother's abused hole before climbing off the bed and redressing. Glancing at the shaking body, affectionately, he swiftly jumped out the window and into the night, disappearing into the shadows.

Slowly getting up and dressing, Sasuke stumbled in pain to the adjoining bathroom, ripping the toilet seat up before throwing up everything he had that day. All he could taste was the blood. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood up before glancing at himself through the mirror. Dead eyes and an abused body stared back at him as he punched the counter top, causing the glass of water he kept on top of it to fall off and shatter. Eyeing the shards wearily, Sasuke trailed his eyes to the angry red scars which already danced their way across his arms. Reaching out for them slowly, he froze when he remembered Neji, his lover. No, the ones existing are enough. Slumping do the ground in defeat, he cried angry tears as he clutched his silky hair, mentally screaming at himself,

_Why the hell am I so weak!_ He sobbed. Even through the big talking and confidence he showed to his peers, no one but those who already know could fathom a guess at how weak he truly is. And the many comments he would receive of his similarity to his brother. The cold-blooded, ruthless, sick bastard…

_No, _Sasuke concluded, _I will never be like you._

Crawling back into his room, he ripped off the blood and semen stained sheets from his bed before curling up into the fetal position on the naked mattress. Having all his tears spent, Sasuke looked longingly at the pictures which adorned his room. Almost all of them were of his make-shift family, his _only_ family. Seeing the photographed memories, a sad smile graced his face before falling into another bout of fruitless sleep.

His make-shift family… That was the only thing he lived for now.

------

A/N Finally! Aww… poor Neji and Sasuke! Eeeevil Hiashi and Itachi! I hope no one here is offended or anything. And sorry if incest freaks you out. I'm just going with the dancing purple bunnies in my head who are telling me what to type. Maybe I'll name them… nah. Then you guys will put me in an asylum or something.

Review!!

I'm very appreciative of the response I've gotten so far. Thank you guys! I love you all!

(Chapter 4) preview

_An eight year old Hikaru wiped the gathering sweat from his small brow quickly before focusing his attention back onto the task in front of him. Closing his eyes in concentration, he watched as the dead flower before him came to life, dazzling with new drops of dew. Smiling excitedly, he ripped it out of the ground before holding it up to his father to take. His smile faltered, however, when he saw the look in his father's eyes._

"_You look just like your mother…" He whispered, "And you have such control over our Blood-line Limit. You could've saved her… You could've saved her…"_

_Hikaru looked down, hurt displayed on his sleeve as his father walked away, sighing his mantra as he went. A small tear escaped from the corner of his eye, making its way down his face. Placing the flower back down, he walked towards the house, back into his 'home'._

_He could've saved his mother…It was all his fault._

If you guys are getting confused, re-read the previous chapter about Hikaru's mom. I just decided to make the situation for Hikaru a little lighter so it could explain his normal outlook on life. That fact and I think, when someone dies, the result isn't always acceptance or anger as most fanfics show. I think there's also extreme depression and angst. Till the next chapter!


End file.
